Risking It All
by lovessettledpassions
Summary: A/U What happens when Arizona falls in love with a married, straight Callie? Will Callie be able to open herself to love with a woman, or is it just not meant to be? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to abc and Shonda Rhimes. **

Chapter One

She watched in silence as the rain lashed against her window, a single tear falling down her face. She had no idea why she was crying. Normally, she would be ecstatic that she had the house to herself for the weekend; she could watch shows she needed to catch up on, spend hours on tumblr, take a long bath…yet, she felt broken and very alone. As the blonde removed her feet from the top of her desk she looked over to her computer that sat in front of her. A blank word document was opened, the curser blinking as if waiting for her to finally type something down… anything. She took a deep breath and leaned forward placing her fingers on the keyboard, willing herself to start the essay she had been putting off for two weeks.

As Arizona began to type hurriedly her phone started to buzz behind her. With a frustrated grunt the blonde got up to retrieve her phone from her nightstand. As soon as she flipped over her phone to see who the message was from, the blonde couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She knew it was silly, but whenever she got a message from Callie, no matter how innocent the text was, she lit up.

Arizona met Callie five months ago when Callie started working as a receptionist at the same practice as Arizona. At first, she was very indifferent to the brunette. Callie was 6 years older than the blonde, not to mention she was married and had two kids-with a man. Eventually however, the two girls started to find a friend in one another despite all of their obvious differences; and when their friend Teddy came into the picture at the practice the three were nearly inseparable. Teddy, who also had a family of her own and was the eldest of the group, was the glue to their friendship. It was because of Teddy that Callie and Arizona became so close.

Although Arizona loved having Callie as a best friend, lately she found herself wanting more. Callie was everything Arizona looked for in a woman: smart, funny, flirtatious, genuine, not to mention strikingly beautiful…but Callie was a married woman, who had a family, and Arizona didn't want to get herself into a messy situation so she made all the effort she could to shove those feelings for her to the back of her mind every day.

That didn't stop her from beaming whenever the blonde got a text from Callie though; it always meant that Callie was thinking of her in that moment, which never failed to make Arizona just a little bit smitten.

Pushing her thoughts aside with a shake of her head Arizona clicked the message open.

_Are you enjoying the house to yourself? –C_

Arizona looked around her dark, cold room and gave a sad smile.

_Well if you consider trying and failing to write an essay in a cold house enjoyable, then yes…I can't seem to think straight on an empty stomach :( lol –A_

_You never think straight. ;) You haven't eaten yet? It's 7 o'clock! –C_

The subtle flirtation between them drove Arizona crazy. She knew Callie was straight, but sometimes she wondered if there was more to her suggestive remarks. After all, Callie had been with her husband since high school and she never had a chance to experiment…

_I know, but you know I can't cook! Plus there's no more milk…which rules out cereal. :( -A_

_Well I made some orange chicken and rice…it's pretty good. –C_

Arizona suddenly felt nervous. She knew this was leading to an invitation for her to go to Callie's house. The blonde looked at herself in the mirror hoping she looked decent enough to feel comfortable in front of the gorgeous Latina. Luckily she had gone shopping earlier and still had on some make up—she never left the house without it. Just a brush through her hair and a little more mascara and she would be good as new. Satisfied, Arizona looked back down at her phone to type out a reply.

_Is that your way of asking me to come over…? –A_

_You never need an invitation to come over. Come eat, you'll be a good distraction from my crazy family. -C_

Arizona placed her phone back on her nightstand and rushed to get herself ready to leave. She could hear her heart thumping wildly in her ears as she anticipated seeing Callie. Once the blonde gathered all of her things, she stopped in front of the mirror again. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a blue long sleeve shirt that matched her eyes perfectly. Arizona slowly nodded her head as she gave herself praise. She looked good; casual and comfortable, but still impressionable…

With one last once-over, the blonde grabbed her scarf and jacket and rushed out the door with an added spring to her step.

XXX

Arizona pulled up to Callie's house and shut off her engine as she once again glanced at herself in the mirror. Nervously tapping her thumb on the steering wheel, she took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach. _Get it together Arizona. She is your best friend. She is not, nor will she ever be more than that. _Mentally prepared, Arizona got out of the car and walked to the front door where she rung the doorbell.

The door sprang open and the man she resented stood before her.

"Oh Mark. Uh hi how are you?" Arizona stammered out, trying not to sound disappointed that it wasn't Callie who greeted her.

"Hey Blondie," Mark exclaimed, "Come on in, sorry the kids are a bit hyperactive tonight." Mark stepped aside to let her in as little Gabriel ran towards her and clung to her legs, shrieking with excitement to see her as Isabella bounced on the couch chanting her name. Arizona couldn't help but chuckle and smile broadly at the children. Although she hated that Mark and Callie were married, she had to admit that they had a beautiful family. Both of their kids were unbelievably cute and they were always so thrilled to see Arizona.

"Hey kids!" Arizona said as she scooped up Gabriel in her arms for a tight hug. "Where's your mom at?" The blonde questioned as she looked towards Mark.

"Cal is upstairs lying down, go on up and see her. Are you hungry? We've got some orange chicken left over, and I made brownies." Mark smirked at her, clearly smug with his small triumph of making dessert. With effort, the woman suppressed a crude comment and shook her blonde locks.

"Oh no I'm fine, thank you." Arizona objected. Truth was she was starving, but she wanted to get out of the man's presence and up to Callie as soon as possible. With a forced grin, she turned and started to walk up the stairs to where Callie was.

As soon as she entered the room, Arizona's breathing hitched at the site of the woman before her. Callie was sitting back on her bed looking intently at her phone in her hands. Her dark ravenous hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders which were bare due to her loose fitting off-the-shoulder sweater. Arizona suddenly felt slightly self conscious about her own appearance.

"Hello Calliope" Arizona trilled as she leaned against the door frame. Callie snapped her head up and presented her with a radiant smile.

"Arizona! I was wondering what was taking so long. Come watch some crappy TV with me." Callie motioned for Arizona to sit on the bed with her. The blonde made her way over to the bed and plopped down next to Callie, getting as close as she could get. Just as she sat down, Callie enveloped her in a tight hug. Arizona breathed in Callie's shampoo and felt a slight tingle between her legs at the feeling of the woman's breasts against hers.

When Callie released her, Arizona blushed and attempted to cover up her sudden arousal by looking towards the TV. "So, uh, how has your night been? I'm glad you asked me to come over, my essay was headed nowhere. It's so nice and cozy in here and your bed is super comfortable." The blonde realized she was rambling and stopped herself from saying anything further. Chuckling, Callie looked at Arizona with a raised eyebrow that always made Arizona's heart flutter.

"You're rambling Zona" Callie said as she repositioned herself so that she was no longer sitting, but lying next to Arizona. As the brunette turned on her side to move down further, Arizona glanced over at the cleavage that became visible beneath Callie's shirt. Smirking, the blonde took another peek before moving down to lie next to the Latina.

"I've been feeling a bit lonely today," Callie said, "I'm really glad you came over." The brunette turned her head and smiled at Arizona as she grabbed her hand. The blonde smiled back and gave Callie's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad I came too." Arizona responded.

The two women lay comfortably next to each other for nearly three hours watching a scary movie on TV. Arizona loved watching scary movies with Callie—the Latina would always jump and cling to the blonde at the scary parts, and the desire that filled Arizona each time was almost overwhelming. But she loved the close connection she felt to the woman beside her and Arizona was glad that Callie was comfortable enough to interact with her like that, even if it made it harder to suppress her feelings for the married woman.

When it finally came time for Arizona to leave, she stood up and looked at the woman before her. Her heart filled with sadness that she was not able to stay and fall asleep in Callie's arms—that she would _never_ be able to sleep in Callie's arms. As if reading her mind, Callie stood up and walked over to Arizona pulling her into a tight hug that lasted a little longer than what was appropriate. When she finally pulled away, the brunette gave Arizona a look that seemed to suggest that she was feeling the same way. Figuring she was probably misinterpreting the look, Arizona shoved the thought to the back of her mind and left with a final goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm a bit surprised that so many people are actually interested in this story! It motivated me to get this next chapter up sooner than I had planned, though it may be a while before I update again. Before I posted this fic I had half of chapter 2 finished and I'm working on chapter 3, but I'm still not sure where I want this story to go…reviews definitely help with the motivation :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to abc and Shonda Rhimes. **

Chapter Two

Once the kids were put to bed and Mark was distracted by some show on TV, Callie headed upstairs for some much needed alone time. As she entered her room and climbed into bed, the brunette thought over the few hours she spent with Arizona that night. She had been thinking about the blonde all day before she finally decided to invite her to come over, and she was so glad she had done so. Arizona was her best friend—of course Teddy was as well, but Callie felt so much closer to Arizona, she found that they connected on a much deeper level than she did with Teddy.

When Callie started working at the practice, the blonde captured her attention immediately. She was so perky and inviting and everyone seemed to love her…then there was her smile. That dimpled smile that seemed to brighten the room…like magic. As she slowly started to get to know the blonde and spent more time with her in and outside of the office, Callie had become intrigued. The Latina found herself looking forward to going to work every morning just because she knew she was going to see Arizona. She was the highlight of Callie's day—she was her _best_ friend…right?

Callie had had best friends in her past, and they were wonderful people who played a large part in her life, but she never had a friend that was always so heavy on her mind like Arizona constantly was. There was something about the blonde that captivated her, made her want to be around her all the time…

Callie shook her head at her sudden train of thought. Arizona was just the best friend she's had since childhood. That's all. Maybe it was the fact that the blonde was young and openly gay and had this "excited about life" attitude that made her so intriguing…except Callie couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to Arizona's golden hair that always smelled of strawberries, or her blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean on a perfect summer day…and that dimpled smile…

_She is just a friend Callie, stop thinking about her like that. You DO NOT like girls. You are MARRIED to a man, to Mark…_Callie let out a heavy sigh and willed her thoughts of Arizona away as she turned off the lamp beside her bed and drifted off to sleep…

XXX

Callie ran through the parking lot towards the front door to the practice as she cursed herself for forgetting her umbrella this morning. The rain had come as a surprise since it was perfectly sunny the day before. Although Callie was starting to get used to the unpredictable weather in California, she always felt disgruntled with the sudden rain—especially since she knew it would result in her hair frizzing up with the lack of preparation, and she hated looking unkempt around Arizona…

As she walked into the practice and sat down at her desk to start checking her memos, she sensed someone standing in front of her. The brunette looked up, pleased to find her friend and colleague Dr. Addison Montgomery smiling down at her.

"Addie! Good morning" Callie greeted, "I was just checking to see if there were any memos left for you."

"Good morning Callie," Addison paused giving the Latina a quick once-over and chuckled lightly, "you have _got_ to fix that hair! Did you not know it was going to rain today?"

Callie let her smile fade as she looked over to the hand-held mirror she kept at her desk. "Damn it, I didn't realize it was that bad." Callie frowned into the mirror as the red-head in front of her watched amusedly while the Latina struggled to comb out the frizz with her fingers.

"Cal, I was only joking. You look gorgeous as always, calm down." Addison said.

As Callie looked up to reply to the red-head, she froze. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Arizona walking through the front door with a bright smile plastered on her face…her dimples were out full-force. Though it was raining, her hair was laying perfectly around her shoulders in loose curls, as if each curl was strategically placed. The blonde looked amazing despite the horrible weather that would leave anyone looking a mess. _How does she manage to look so good all the time?_ Callie watched as Arizona made her way towards her, greeting everyone cheerfully in the process. The Latina's eyes slowly worked their way down the blonde's body, taking in her appearance. She wore a leather jacket over a turquoise top that brought out her eyes. Making her way down her legs, Callie noticed her tight dark jeans and black knee-high boots that bore a small heel and made her ass look perfectly toned…

Addison noticed how unresponsive Callie had become towards her and followed her gaze to the bouncy blonde that just walked through the door. With a smirk, Addison snapped her fingers in front of Callie's face to bring her out of her trance. Callie quickly tore her attention away from Arizona and looked at Addison with a look of horror on her face. _Shit. Addie saw me checking her out...wait, was I really just checking her out…?_

"You okay there Cal?" Addison gave a knowing look and winked at Callie before Arizona approached the desk.

"Good morning Calliope! Hello Dr. Montgomery!" Arizona exclaimed before walking around the desk and embracing Callie in a tight hug.

Addison took in the scene being played out in front of her—Callie was a dark shade of red from being caught checking out the blonde, and Arizona was very obviously trying to hide the fact that she was also blushing from the close contact she just made with the beautiful Latina.

Addison raised her eyebrow at the two of them before she cleared her throat in obvious effort to bring them both back to reality. "I have a patient to tend to…you two have a _wonderful _day…" Addison smirked and looked between the two of them, Callie looking nervous and Arizona looking embarrassed. With a turn of her heel, Addison walked away.

"You look super cute today Calliope" Arizona looked at the brunette with her dimpled grin still in place as Callie blushed even further from the complement she just received.

"Thanks Zona, but my hair is definitely a mess. Unlike yours which never fails to look friggin' perfect" Callie let out a nervous laugh and turned to face her computer, away from the bubbly young blonde that was suddenly making her feel so nervous. _Why am I so nervous around her this morning? Snap out of it Callie, get it together. You are being so ridiculous…but damn, she really does look good today…_

Arizona shook her head and chuckled, "I was thinking of getting out and doing something this weekend, maybe go hiking? It's supposed to be good weather, want to have some fun with me?" Arizona asked with a grin, her eyes looking straight at the Latina.

"You, hiking? Ha! You wouldn't last ten minutes! And you definitely wouldn't be able to keep up with me." Callie stated in a mocking tone, her eyebrow raised…

"And what makes you think I can't hike Calliope?"

"I just know you Arizona. You are not the hiking type of girl."

"Well looks like you still have a lot to learn about me" Arizona smirked at Callie, not trying too hard to hide the double meaning in her statement.

Callie dropped her gaze for a mere second before looking right back at the blonde with a mischievous grin, "Then I guess I have no choice but to see you in action…err, you know… hiking."

Arizona smiled and began bouncing in her chair, clearly happy that the brunette had accepted her invitation. "We are going to have so much fun! I'll pick you up Saturday around ten at your house, okay? I'm super excited!"

Callie couldn't help but laugh amusedly at her friend's bubbly excitement, her bright and perky personality was contagious and it never failed to put a huge smile on the brunette's face. Callie loved that about Arizona, she always felt so at ease around the blonde and hanging out with her this weekend was definitely something she was going to look forward to all week. The Latina turned around to face her desk, suddenly in much better spirits than she was twenty minutes earlier and a with smile that seemed to be permanently plastered onto her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter, but I think some of you might like this part. And there may or may not be somewhat of a cliff-hanger at the end...enjoy! **

**Oh and please excuse any grammatical errors, I wrote this very late at night because I was determined to get it up!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to abc and Shonda Rhimes. **

Chapter 3

It was a perfect day for a hike; the sun was out with a light breeze and hardly anyone was at the trail Arizona had picked for the two women to spend their day. The scenery was beautiful as well, the trail wrapped around a small lake over lush green hills that were covered in bright yellow flowers…and the best part was that they were all alone.

Arizona had been looking forward to this day all week. Once Callie agreed to go hiking with her, Arizona couldn't help but imagine exactly how their day would go. The two women had never spent time together completely alone—they were always around their friends, coworkers or Callie's family and it always left Arizona to wonder what would happen if they were ever put in a situation like this.

Now she was about to find out.

As soon as they got to their hiking spot they set off at an easy pace, exchanging small talk and just enjoying each other's company. It amazed Arizona how in tune they were with each other—it was almost as if they fell into place with one another, a comfortable ease to their coordinated movements…_We just seem to fit together…_Arizona thought to herself with a smile.

"What are you all smiley about, miss sunshine?" Callie questioned as she gave Arizona's arm a light push.

"It's just such a beautiful day Calliope," Arizona emphasized Callie's full name and pouted in mock pain from the push she had just received, "am I not allowed to smile?"

The brunette let out a laugh and looped her arm through Arizona's, "No, you can smile…though the pout is cute." Callie winked and Arizona blushed at the flirtation. As they continued walking in comfortable silence, Callie sighed and looked at the blonde next to her. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Arizona nearly stopped dead in her tracks. She could have sworn that had a double meaning…_Oh stop it Arizona, she did not just call YOU beautiful, she's talking about the scenery…right?_

After a good half hour of walking up and down hills, the two women stopped at a bench for a break. While the blonde filled up her water at the fountain a couple feet away, she watched as the Latina began to stretch her legs on the bench. Callie took her time bending and rubbing and flexing her thighs and Arizona had to stop herself from drooling. As Callie briefly glanced up towards her, she tore her eyes away quickly before slowly bringing them back to the goddess in front of her. Arizona longed to run her hands over those thighs, to feel the swell of her ass underneath those tight yoga pants. She wanted nothing more than to feel their bodies pressing together as she kissed the ravenous beauty until they were forced to come up for air…

Arizona was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Callie asking her to join her at the bench. It wasn't until she heard the Latina clear her throat that she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Zona, did you hear me?" Callie smirked—she had noticed how Arizona was gawking at her. "Come sit with me for a little bit to cool off."

"Huh? Oh yeah, okay." Arizona dumbly replied, cursing herself for being so obvious. _Way to be smooth. Now she's going to feel awkward…_the blonde walked around the bench and sat down next to the brunette, making sure to leave some space between their bodies, not wanting to make the situation worse.

Callie closed the gap between them as soon as Arizona sat down and nudged her arm playfully. "This is actually pretty fun, we should do stuff like this more often."

Relieved at how unaffected Callie was by her obvious checking her out, Arizona let out the breath she had been holding and beamed at her, "I'm glad you are having fun Calliope, because I plan on dragging you out here at least once a month. And I'm thinking of making it earlier too. It will be awesome."

Callie's smile dissipated as she pulled back to stare at her friend, a very playfully confused expression on her face, "Umm ten wasn't early enough for you? Why must you be such a morning person?"

Arizona just chuckled as both women turned forward to admire the view before them. They were content just sitting there basking in the sun, enjoying each other's company, feeling the comforting brush of an arm against the other's. Arizona could catch the faint scent of vanilla coming from Callie's hair as the light breeze softly blew through it and she couldn't help but inhale deeply, the scent filling her nostrils, resisting the urge to bury her face into the crook of Callie's neck and stay that way forever…

Minutes passed before the Latina finally broke the complacent silence. "How is that college application essay coming along?"

Arizona frowned. She hadn't spent much time thinking about that, she had been putting it off for weeks because she no longer knew if she even wanted to transfer to a university that was out of state like she always had. The blonde was beginning to realize there were things she didn't want to leave, Callie being one of them. "Well I started it…but I've been thinking that maybe I don't want to go out of state after all." She caught the faint glimmer of excitement in Callie's eyes as she said this, but the brunette was quick to cover it up.

"You know Zona, you are so lucky. You have your whole life ahead of you still…you're young, uninvolved, there's nothing tying you down here…take as many chances as you can, while you still can." Arizona watched as Callie's face softened, a hint of sadness evident in her eyes. "Don't make any mistakes like I did. And I know you aren't as young as I was when I found out I was pregnant, but please do not get yourself knocked up at a young age, it changes every dream you ever had!" The Latina laughed, the mood suddenly shifting from serious to playful once again.

"Callie I'm gay, there will be no accidental knocking up going on here" as she said this, Arizona circled her hands around her lower abdomen causing both women to burst out laughing.

"Sometimes you make the whole gay thing sound very appealing. Maybe I should have tried it a long time ago." Callie said between laughs.

"Well Calliope, you still can…" Arizona said in a husky voice and winked at the brunette.

The Latina wiggled her eyebrows at Arizona in response and they both let out another laugh. Once the laughing died down, the two women sat watching each other, lost in their own thoughts…

Suddenly, Callie's expression seemed to harden as her eyes slowly traveled down the length of Arizona's body. The blondes breathing hitched as she realized that Callie's face was inching closer to her own, her lips beginning to part. She let her eyes fall closed as Callie leaned in, her lips just a hairline away from hers…she could feel the Latina's warm breath against her and a shiver went down her spine. The blood was beginning to drain from her face and she felt light headed, dizzy from the mixed feelings of shock and arousal, panic…

Just as their lips lightly brushed, a loud beeping went off causing them both to jump and jerk away from each other. Callie stood up and reached into her front pocket to pull out her phone, exhaling deeply before flipping it up to answer it. "Mark, hey what's up?"

Callie began to walk away from the bench, turning around to look at Arizona, her expression almost apologetic…the blonde wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything that had just happened…

_Did that really happen? Did we really almost kiss?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one up! I've been pretty busy with work and enjoying my summer. Anyway, I'm not too thrilled about this chapter. It's sort of a filler before the storyline really takes off, but we get to see where our girls are mentally. I hope you enjoy! Oh and reviews are really just the loveliest things. :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to abc and Shonda Rhimes. **

Chapter Four

Callie had been lying in bed for hours attempting to sleep while her husband was snoring loudly next to her in deep slumber. Callie rolled her eyes. _I hate how Mark snores_…just another thing to add to her growing list of things that bother her about Mark. In the past few months, Callie had begun to notice every little flaw about the man she spent her life with for the past nine years. Even the littlest things were starting to get to her and she was nearly at her last straw…

The brunette sighed heavily and thought about how her marriage was crumbling, how she and Mark hardly talked anymore, how they were constantly fighting over the littlest things…she couldn't even recall the last time they laughed together…_I get more enjoyment from being around Arizona than I do from my husband…_

After the almost kiss with Arizona, Callie managed to keep her cool…at least on the outside. On the inside, she freaked out. The only reason she didn't display her burst of emotions to the blonde was because of the hour-long ride back to her house, and how awkward would that be if she had a near melt-down before they even got into the car? So instead, Callie bottled up everything she wanted to say and remained uncharacteristically silent…it was still _so_ awkward…not to mention Arizona wouldn't stop glancing in her direction when she thought the Latina wasn't looking.

Since she gave herself time to process what had happened (something that Callie never did, she was always one to react instantly then regret it later) Callie realized that the problem wasn't that she almost made out with a girl and nearly cheated on her husband…the problem was that Callie was more upset that they _didn't_ kiss. And that scared the hell out of her.

She had always been faithful to any man she was with and was always so strongly against cheating…but this almost seemed different. The moment before her phone rang and her lips were just a breath away from Arizona's, everything felt perfect. It was as if that was exactly where she was supposed to be…it just felt _so_ right…

Callie rolled over to face her sleeping husband. She studied his features as she drew her hand up and lightly stroked his cheek. She _did_ love him; there was no doubt about it. Callie would always love Mark…but was she still _in_ love with him? One thing she knew for sure was that Mark didn't make her happy anymore. He didn't give her butterflies when she saw him; there was no excitement to get home after a long day, no loving caresses in the middle of the night as they shared the same bed. Hell, even sex was routine. There was only one person who seemed to fill that gap lately and that was Arizona…But what did that mean? Could she possibly be falling in love with her? _Would that even work out?_ Callie isn't a young, free woman—she has two kids to worry about and she can't just leave them and run away with some hot new lover…unless that said lover would _want_ to become part of her family…

_Who am I kidding? Arizona is just barely 21. She doesn't want kids right now, no matter how good she is with them…no matter how much she lights up every time she's around them…_Callie lowered her hand from Mark's face and rolled onto her back…_She really is good with them…_

Callie smiled at the thought of Arizona interacting with her children. She loved seeing the expression on the blonde's face every time her kids were around, and it didn't go unnoticed how her already captivating blue eyes seemed to sparkle even more with their presence…She was never bothered by them like any other twenty year old would be. Arizona was different, more mature and understanding, more patient…Damn, maybe Callie _was_ starting to fall for the younger woman. If that wasn't the case, she wouldn't be imagining her life with her, their future together with her kids….being together as a family.

_Stop getting ahead of yourself Callie, it's not like you are going to leave Mark for her. She's too young and…she's a __**she. **__Besides, Arizona doesn't feel that way about you…does she?_ Surely the blonde must feel something towards her. Callie catches her checking her out all the time and Arizona definitely did not object when Callie went in for the kiss. _No, Arizona has to feel something too…_

Callie was not one to be so unsure of herself and it made her extremely uncomfortable. The Latina was used to being overly confident and secure, but Arizona somehow managed to turn her into a doubtful, stammering fool with those crystal blue eyes, her honey voice…those unbelievably cute dimples… _No one has ever had an effect on me like that…_

Callie turned her back to her husband and closed her eyes as her head was filled with nothing but images of the blonde she was trying desperately to forget…

XXX

Arizona sunk deeper into the corner of the couch after reaching for a handful of chocolate-covered pretzels from the coffee table in front of her. She rearranged herself in her blanket—the fluffiest blanket she could find—as she let silent tears fall down her face. _What's wrong with me? How could I be so stupid?_ Arizona had been going over the last 24 hours in her mind, trying to figure out how she could have let that kiss almost happen. She wasn't sure who had initiated the kiss…but she could have sworn it was Callie.

_Callie tried to kiss me today._

Arizona still couldn't believe it. After repeating this statement in her head thousands of times, and quite a few times out loud, she still could not for the life of her believe it had happened. She was still trying to wake up from this dream…_nightmare? No, definitely a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream…_

Arizona had spent so much time wishing something like this would happen, wishing she could feel those soft, luscious lips on her own, but she never thought about what it would be like after it actually did—the consequences that came with it. _Callie is a married woman. With kids! She will never leave her husband for you…_More tears fell as she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She wished she could just turn back the clock and stop all the flirting and touching, the almost kissing…

But did she really want that?

No. Despite all the negative feelings and tears streaming down her face, Arizona was smiling. She was smiling because now she knew that none of her assumptions about Callie's feelings towards her were just in her head. That, and the fact that the beautiful Latina almost kissed her.

Arizona was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud ringing coming from deep within the couch cushions. With a sigh, she dug out her phone and looked to see who was calling her so late at she saw that it was Teddy, Arizona hesitated to answer. She didn't feel like putting on a façade for her friend at the moment, but talking to teddy would probably really cheer her up. Without contemplating it further, Arizona flipped her phone open.

"Hey Teds."

"**Arizona! You, me, Callie. Ladies night. How's that sound?"**

Arizona scrunched up her face, "Wha—uh…tonight?"

"**No silly next weekend! Come on, it'll be fun."**

The excitement in her friend's voice was hard to miss and Arizona really hated to tell her no, but teddy had no idea what had just happened between her and Callie. She didn't want things to feel awkward…

"Uh, Teddy…I don't—"

"**Don't think I'm going to let you skip it. We have a three-day weekend and we are celebrating my birthday."**

Arizona's mouth dropped open as she hit herself in the forehead. _How could I forget my best friend's birthday?_ Cursing herself silently, Arizona cleared her throat before responding.

"Of course I'm going Teds, how could I miss out on your birthday bash?" She paused, "Um…have you talked to Callie yet?"

"**No, but I'm not letting her miss it either, don't worry. I want to do a day at the beach and dinner, then some sort of movie and game night at this cute little place I'm renting by the beach. We are going to have **_**so**_** much fun." **

Arizona let her body fall back onto the couch and covered her face with her blanket, stifling a groan. Teddy spoke up again, **"Oh and by the way, I plan on getting very intoxicated so you and Callie better be prepared to take care of me."**

This caused Arizona to groan even louder, which elicited a laugh and a farewell from Teddy. Once they hung up, Arizona felt her eyes water up once again.

_This is going to be hell._

XXX

Walking into work was extremely hard this morning. Arizona made sure not to seem too downtrodden about the events that occurred over the weekend, but if anyone were to pay close attention they would notice how her smile didn't reach her eyes, how her dimples were absent, how her eyes were just a bit more icy and cold…

She had been dreading going back to work, having to be stuck with Callie in the small confines of their shared office space, their awkward sexual tension thick enough to cut with a knife…

Once Arizona approached her desk, she was surprised to find Callie smiling up at her as she greeted her with a cheerful "good morning" and a tight hug. It was as if the almost kiss never happened and it left Arizona feeling very confused…

"Uh good morning Calliope…" Arizona responded once the two women broke their embrace. She stepped back briefly to take in the sight before her. She noticed the tight black jeans that Callie was wearing, how they perfectly hugged her in all the right places, how her deep red blouse clung to her body in a sensual way, but still left enough to the imagination, and how her swollen breasts were lifted expertly beneath her shirt. _This woman is like a sculpture, beautifully constructed by the hands of a brilliant artist._ Turning quickly to hide her ogling and still lingering surprise and confusion towards Callie's behavior this morning, she made her way over to her chair to sit down. Once doing so, she turned her back to Callie and began checking her memos for the day.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Callie sat facing her with an amused expression on her face.

Arizona turned around to face the Latina, "I'm working Callie. That's what I'm supposed to do at _work._" Arizona was growing more and more irritated at Callie for acting so nonchalant. _Did the almost kiss mean nothing to her? Do __**I**__ mean __**nothing **__to her? _She was beginning to feel hurt by this sudden realization and she let her face fall. Arizona was staring at the pen between her fidgeting fingers when Callie placed her hand gently upon her wrist to grasp her attention. Arizona looked up into those chocolate pools she was falling so madly in love with and waited for Callie to speak.

"Zona, we don't need to do this." The Latina paused, "I don't want what happened to mess anything up between us. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward or uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention…actually I'm not really sure what my intentions were…" Callie looked down at her hand that was still lightly wrapped around Arizona's wrist and smiled. "Let's just be ourselves again, okay? Because it _really_ is not good for my ego to have you ignore me like that." Callie chuckled and Arizona smiled—her dimples popping.

She still wasn't entirely sure if she should be hurt or relieved, but Arizona couldn't resist those big beautiful brown eyes, so she would do her best to act as normal as possible with her best friend, despite the incident that occurred between them. "I guess I can do that for you Calliope. I just can't say no to those eyes." Arizona winked, hoping her playfully flirtatious comment wouldn't be misinterpreted. _She did say to be ourselves after all._

Callie let out a sexy laugh, "You know it's really the cleavage you can't say no to Arizona." The Latina winked at her then turned around to finally get to work.

Feeling her face getting hot, Arizona turned around as well and smiled. _Maybe this weekend with Teddy won't be so bad after all…_Arizona began checking her memos once again, this time in much better spirits.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow I did not mean to take so long to update! Sorry! Life has been pretty crazy so I have hardly any time to write, but here's the next part and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for being as patient as you can, and I love love love all the readers who are still sticking around! **

**Oh and little warning: slight cliff-hanger at the end. Gotta keep you interested somehow! ;) **

Chapter 5

The sun was beginning to set when the three women stumbled through the front door of their rented beach house. The day was filled with an excessive amount of drinking on the beach, and each of them had lost count of how many shots were consumed long before dinner. Although everyone had been drinking, Teddy was much more intoxicated than Callie and Arizona were and though they had managed to get her to eat at the restaurant, they weren't sure how long she was going to last during her requested movie night.

Once inside, the darker blonde made her way over to the kitchen, rounded the counter and grabbed the tequila bottle to pour three more shots. Callie shook her head and watched as Arizona gave her a disbelieving look and stormed over to Teddy where she tried to convince her to stop drinking. After several minutes of watching the two stubborn blondes bicker, Callie smiled and made her way towards them to put a stop to the very entertaining—and oh so cute—scene. "Okay you two, break it up. One more shot won't hurt, right birthday girl?" Callie flashed a devilish grin and handed Arizona her shot, winking at her when Teddy wasn't looking.

"Thanksssss Caaallie!" Teddy drunkenly exclaimed, giving Arizona her best glare.

Glaring back at both of them, Arizona picked up her shot glass, "Fine. But just one more and that's it! Then, we're going to sit and enjoy a movie." Arizona stated before throwing back her shot without so much as a cough and walked towards the couch.

Callie simply stood there and watched the blonde saunter off; she wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol having an effect on her, but she couldn't help but think how incredibly hot that was…_I like a bossy Arizona…No, stop it Callie. You can't think like that, especially tonight…with her sleeping under the same roof…only feet away…_

"Calliope are you coming?" Arizona sing-songed.

"Yea _Calliopeeee_, are you coming?" Teddy smirked as she drew out Callie's full name.

Callie snapped out of her thoughts and stomped over to the couch where the two blondes were seated comfortably. "Hey, only my dad can call me that, Miss Borracha!" At Arizona's pout, Callie chuckled and quickly added: "Oh and Zona of course."

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Oh god you two are sooo nauseating! Will you just make out already?" The darker blonde turned away before a shocked expression was exchanged between the two other women. _Does she know something? Are we too obvious?...oh my god, did Arizona tell her what happened?..._ Before either of them could speak up, an oblivious Teddy kicked her foot towards the TV and shouted rather loudly, causing Callie to jump, "Start the movie!"

With a nervous glance back at Arizona, the Latina rounded the couch and retrieved the movie the two blondes had picked out: The Notebook. _Of course…_

After setting up the DVD player, Callie made her way back to the couch where Arizona had deliberately made room right next to her. Lifting the blanket, the blonde motioned for Callie to sit and sighed contently when Callie did so. The blonde unconsciously snuggled closer to her as Callie leaned into her side automatically.

Callie glanced at the blonde next to her whose blue eyes were fixated on the romantic movie playing on the screen. _We just seem to fit together so perfectly…and she looks so beautiful tonight…what the hell is going on?_

XXX

About halfway into the movie, Teddy had decided to go change into her pajamas, leaving Callie and Arizona alone on the couch.

The blonde suddenly felt herself heating up—and it wasn't because of the blanket that was draped over her and the Latina who was oh so very close to her. Arizona stole a quick glance at Callie. She hadn't failed to notice how voluptuous the Latina looked in her slinky tank top and short shorts—she could hardly keep her eyes off her all day. Throwing the blanket off of her lap, Arizona stood up and walked towards the kitchen—she needed a distraction before things got out of hand again…_though would that really be a bad thing?_

"I'm getting some wine, do you want some?" Arizona called over her shoulder, a bit too high-pitch.

"Uh sure, why not."

Arizona poured a glass of white wine for herself and red for Callie as the Latina came up to the counter and accepted the full glass Arizona handed her. "Are you sure Borracha won't come out and want one too? I thought we were cutting her off for the night."

Arizona smirked and took a deep gulp of her wine. "Well, you better finish up quick then."

The two women made a game out of who could finish their wine first and once finished, Arizona poured more wine for the two of them. After nearly emptying her second glass, it hit her how long teddy was taking to change. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized that a half an hour had already passed. "Uh Calliope, Teddy said she was only going to change right?"

"Huh? Yea that's what she said…why do you look all cute and concerned?" Arizona noted that the Latina was beginning to slur, the wine starting to show its effects. She had never gotten drunk with Callie before…

"I'm going to ignore the cute comment for the time being, but don't think I'm letting it slide." Arizona slightly slurred her speech as well and she felt her guard being taking down, the control slipping through her fingers. Her eyes travelled slowly to the cleavage beneath Callie's shirt before she remembered their slight problem at hand and her eyes darted back to the clock. "Teddy's been in the room for too long. We should…uh…check on her."

The two women made their way to the far bedroom down the hall and opened the door to find Teddy passed out on the bed with her pajama shorts clutched in her hand and her shirt halfway over her head.

Callie snorted, eliciting a muffled giggle from her blonde counterpart as Arizona tip-toed into the room and grabbed the camera out of Teddy's suitcase on the floor. The Latina slowly followed Arizona into the room and took the camera from her hand, snapping a few quick pictures of the blonde who was posing animatedly next to their sleeping friend. Stifling laughs, the two switched places—Callie tripping over herself in the process—and Arizona took pictures of Callie next to her as well. Satisfied with themselves and the blackmail they had collected for their friend, the two women headed out of the room—still trying their hardest not to laugh—and closed the door behind them.

"Oh. My. God." Callie managed to say between the laughs she was holding in once they made it back to the counter to grab some more wine. "Poor Teds. I knew she wasn't going to last. She is out like a rock!"

Arizona let her laughing subside and she wiped away the stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "No kidding, she is definitely going to be feeling horrible tomorrow." Arizona finished pouring the last of the wine and gestured towards the TV, "Wanna finish the movie?"

The Latina let her laughing subside as well and she shrugged. "Yea, I'm not tired yet."

"Me neither."

The two women made their way to the couch, but Arizona hesitated before reclaiming her seat. _Should I sit so close to her again? Or would that be inappropriate now that Teddy is asleep?_

As if she could hear her thoughts, Callie patted the cushion next to her and looked expectantly at Arizona. "Aren't you gonna sit? I promise I won't bite…well not hard anyways." Callie smirked as her eyebrow rose—an expression that always made Arizona's heart flutter.

The blonde felt a blush stain her cheeks as she bit her lip at an attempt to regain some control over her inebriated state—and her arousal—and sat down next to Callie. She reached for the remote to play the movie once again, but her hand stopped in mid air when Callie spoke up.

"Maybe we should talk about what happened last weekend…"

Arizona let her hand fall back down to her knee and let out the breath she had been holding. Turning her body to slowly to face Callie, she thought about her next words before speaking. "Well what is there to talk about?

"Come on Zona you know what I mean. We almost kissed…right?" Callie let a smile creep up to her face which was reddening from the alcohol, "I mean, there's no way I could have imagined _that._"

Arizona smiled as well, "No, you didn't imagine it Calliope, I know what you're talking about…" she paused, "What exactly do you want to discuss about it?"

"Well…why did you do it?"

A surprised expression took over Arizona's features as she pushed herself back towards the other end of the couch—almost falling over in the process. "Woah, wait a minute. Why did _I _do it? If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one to initiate that kiss Calliope!"

"And what makes you think _I_ started it, _Arizona_?"

"Because you leant in first!"

"And?"

"_And_ that means _you_ were trying to kiss _me!"_

"So, what, you didn't want to kiss me?"

"I-" Arizona stopped herself before she could answer something that she wasn't sure she was ready to answer. Staring wide-eyed into Callie's chocolate pools, she opened her mouth to speak before snapping it shut again. She was at a loss for words. "I…I don't know." Arizona's voice was a near whisper now, a complete flip compared to the yelling match the two women just partook on.

Callie let her gaze fall to her hands before lifting her eyes back up to meet Arizona's crystal blues. "You didn't feel something? When we were so close to each other, our lips barely touching…you're telling me you didn't want that? You didn't _feel anything?_"

Arizona could feel her heart thumping in her ears and she swore Callie could hear it too. She was nervous. Callie had just asked the one question she never thought she'd be on the receiving end of. _Of course I felt something. I felt everything._

"Did _you_?"

Suddenly, Arizona was being pulled forward as Callie's lips came crashing down onto her own. Arizona stiffened, not allowing herself to believe that this was real, but when she felt Callie's tongue graze her bottom lip, she felt herself relax and melt into the full lips that were capturing hers. She opened her mouth to grant the Latina's begging tongue access and their tongues began to collide together in a hungry dance.

In that moment, Arizona knew that she would forever crave the sweet taste of Callie's kiss—it was like a drug, she had to have it; she_ needed_ it for her heart to keep beating.

Arizona felt herself being pushed down onto the cushions as Callie's hand made its way through her blonde curls, tugging slightly, while her other hand moved to rest on her thigh. Arizona allowed her legs to part, giving Callie space to move her body between them.

Arizona wanted more, she _needed_ more, but something in the back of her mind was screaming for her to pull away—to stop this from going any further.

Pushing lightly on Callie's shoulders, Arizona broke the kiss and looked into the gorgeous brown eyes in front of her. "Calliope…what are we doing? We can't—"

Arizona was cut off by Callie's lips meeting hers once again. After a few quick kisses, Callie finally pulled away and rested her forehead onto Arizona's. "Don't make me stop unless you really want me to. I just—I want you Arizona and I know you want me too."

Arizona felt her hands shaking against Callie's waist. _She wanted this, she always had, but what about all the consequences that came with it? What about Mark? And Teddy is in the next room for crying out loud!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as those sweet, sweet lips were on her neck, her tongue drawing circles. Arizona let a moan escape her mouth and let all the negative thoughts be wiped from her mind as if she were being put under a dizzying spell…Calliope's spell…

"Zona…" Callie drawled and brought her lips back up to Arizona's before Arizona broke the kiss once again.

"What about Teddy?" Arizona panted.

Callie arched her forever sexy eyebrow. "She's passed out drunk, Zona. I promise you she won't hear a thing."

"Are you sure?" Arizona looked away from the beautiful, mesmerizing Latina to try to make sense of everything, but the alcohol only made her thoughts more jumbled, her voice of reason was slowly beginning to slip away. "Callie, we're drunk…I don't know what to do here…it's so hard to say no to you."

The Latina smiled seductively at Arizona before getting up and reaching out her hand. "Then don't say no, Zona. Come with me." She leant down to give the blonde another earth-shattering kiss before pulling back and waiting expectantly, her hand still out. "Come with me."

**TBC **

**A/N: So what do you think will happen? Will Callie come to her senses and stop things from going any further? Or will our girls have some fun and suffer in the morning? Your thoughts are appreciated! And reviews are lovely :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next part, I hope you like it! Oh and this is where the M rating comes into play. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to abc and Shonda Rhimes. **

Chapter 6

_Arizona looked away from the beautiful, mesmerizing Latina to try to make sense of everything, but the alcohol only made her thoughts more jumbled; her voice of reason was slowly beginning to slip away. "Callie, we're drunk…I don't know what to do here…it's so hard to say no to you."_

_The Latina smiled seductively at Arizona before getting up and reaching out her hand. "Then don't say no, Zona. Come with me." She leant down to give the blonde another earth-shattering kiss before pulling back and waiting expectantly, her hand still out. "Come with me."_

Arizona took Callie's hand and allowed herself to be led into the furthest bedroom down the hall. Once inside, Arizona made her way towards the bed, but she was suddenly pulled back and pushed up against the door. Callie stood in front of her, her hands placed beside Arizona's head against the door. She had a look of hunger—lust was nearly seeping from her pores. Arizona's breathing hitched. _I've never seen that expression on Callie before…_Arizona felt a heat burn fiercely throughout her body as it made its way toward her core, causing a soft moan to escape from her shaking lips…

"Moaning already Zona? I haven't even touched you yet…" Callie smirked and leant down to take Arizona's bottom lip between her teeth, biting down tenderly. She released it and brushed her lips across the blonde's cheek until she reached her ear. She licked Arizona's earlobe and blew lightly, eliciting a tremor to pass through the blonde's body. Callie let a smile greet her lips against Arizona's ear before she whispered into it, "You're shaking now Zona…do _I _do that to you?"

Arizona let out a shuddering breath and brought her hands up to rest on Callie's perfectly rounded hips, "Yes, you do that to me…you _always_ do that to me…" Callie pulled away from her ear and looked straight into Arizona's eyes, which had darkened with lust. Arizona felt her burning core begin to throb, she longed to run her lips over every inch of Callie's body, to feel her tremble wildly with ecstasy beneath her solely because of _her_ touch…"Every time I look at you, I feel completely dismantled, Calliope…" she paused, one last rational thought sneaking its way into her mind, "Are you sure you want to do this? You've never been with a girl before."

Callie let her eyebrow lift and nodded before capturing Arizona's lips once again, closing the gap between them with her pelvis, "Then show me."

At that, all doubts were wiped from Arizona's mind as she grabbed the Latina behind the neck and began to kiss her passionately. The blonde pushed herself off the door and lead the two of them towards the bed without ever breaking the kiss. Once they reached the foot of the bed, Arizona pulled away from Callie's lips. With a mischievous grin, she brought her hands to the hem of the Latina's shirt and slowly began to lift it over her head. "That was your last chance Calliope, there's no going back now." Arizona's voice was husky, low and filled with burning desire. Once Callie's shirt was off and discarded to the floor, Arizona drew her hands up her sides and cupped Callie's full breasts, tracing her thumbs over her nipples through the fabric of her bra. "God, you are so beautiful."

Arizona transferred her attention to Callie's neck where she began a trail of butterfly kisses, tracing down to her collarbone, while simultaneously reaching around and unhooking Callie's bra. Pulling the fabric away from her chest, Arizona leaned back to marvel at Callie's glorious breasts before her. The dark, tightened buds inflamed Arizona, weakened her resolve and made her want to throw Callie onto the bed and have her way with her. _Pace yourself Arizona, savor this…_

Arizona pushed Callie down so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed and placed her knees around Callie's thighs. Once positioned, Arizona brought her mouth back down to Callie's chest and opened her lips around a brown, taught nipple, sucking it in and swirling her tongue over it. Callie arched her back and let out a throaty groan. _Oh you like that do you?_

Arizona smiled inwardly and released her breast, moving over to the other and repeating the menstruations.

"Te quiero desesperadamente…" _(I want you desperately)._

Arizona felt a jolt go through her body at the Spanish utterance that came out of Callie's mouth and she snapped her head up. "Please do more of…_that._"

"Ohh so the Spanish turns you on?

Arizona nodded vigorously, "mhmm very much so."

Callie laughed and pulled Arizona's face to her own, bringing her lips close enough so that they were just barely touching. "You have too many clothes on" Callie whispered, her lips grazing over the blondes as she spoke.

"Oh is that so?" Arizona leaned back and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head then reached behind her to unhook her bra as well. "Better?"

Callie's eyes widened as they took in Arizona's tight, pink nipples and let out a soft moan, surprising herself. "Come here."

Callie pulled Arizona back into a deep kiss as they both fell back onto the bed. Sitting up and straddling Callie, Arizona traced her finger down the length of Callie's torso, stopping just above the waistline of her pants to unbutton them. Moving her body down Callie's legs, Arizona pulled of her pants along with her underwear. Callie's strong scent of arousal suddenly filled the air, causing Arizona to breathe in deeply. Her scent was dizzying and sweet, Arizona wanted nothing more than to bury herself inside of Callie, to get lost deep within her folds…

Smiling down seductively at the Latina, Arizona began to pull down her own pants and panties, slipping out of them hurriedly once they were at her feet. Climbing back onto the bed, the blonde inched her way up Callie's legs, dropping kisses as she went. Once she was at the innermost part of her thigh, Arizona dipped her tongue into the crease, just inches from Callie's dripping core, causing Callie to buck her hips, anticipation growing on her.

"Please Zona. Te necesito…por favor…" _(I need you…please)._

At Callie's pleas, Arizona pushed her face into the burning mound before her, her tongue drinking up the juices that were already spilling from her. A low growl spilled out of the woman's mouth beneath her from the contact which pushed Arizona to focus her attention onto her throbbing clit. Drawing tight circles with her tongue, the blonde brought a finger down to Callie's entrance, swirling it gently just inside, wanting to draw out her pleasure.

Callie's moans grew louder with each flick of her tongue and teasing push of her finger. When it finally seemed as if the Latina could no longer handle her teasing touch, Arizona pushed two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out at a steady pace. Callie began to move her hips with the pace of Arizona's hand as the blonde felt fingers tangling themselves into her messy curls, holding her head in place between her legs. _She's getting close, I can feel it…_

Arizona felt Callie's walls tightening around her fingers as she curled them and flicked her tongue harder against the swollen nub. Finally, she latched onto her clit, sucking it in, and felt Callie begin to unwind beneath her, a ripping orgasm firing throughout her body, causing her to shake and moan in ecstasy. Arizona slowed her fingers to a stop and lapped up the sweet nectar flowing from the beautiful goddess she had just devoured.

Once Callie's tremors finally ceased, Arizona gently removed her fingers and kissed her way up the majestic curves and wonders, bringing her fingers to her mouth and deliberately sucking on each one slowly. _I just can't get enough of this woman…she tastes so good…_

Suddenly, Callie pulled Arizona's fingers from her mouth and brought them to her tongue to lick off the rest of her own juices, then brought their lips together, moaning at the taste of herself on Arizona's lips.

Breaking the kiss, Arizona rested her head on Callie's chest and sighed with content. She was happy; perhaps the happiest she's been in a long time and it was all because of the amazing woman that was holding onto her. Despite all the consequences that were sure to follow, she would never regret this experience with Callie. She had finally been able to touch her and feel her the way she's been dreaming of, and even if Callie was never able to reciprocate those actions, Arizona was still purely happy. She was falling in love. And although the timing and situation were horrible, Arizona was floating on cloud nine.

"God that was so good." Callie interrupted her thoughts, causing the blonde to jump slightly. "I mean really Zona, I haven't been able to cum like that in a _long_ time." Callie shifted slightly beneath Arizona and began to draw meaningless patterns along her arm and back.

Arizona smiled, but suddenly felt tears building behind her eyes. She wished they could stay like this forever, never needing to step back into the reality of their situation. But it was inevitable, the fact that when morning comes and they are no longer drunk and have to go back to their lives was looming over her head, clouding her thoughts and filling her heart with a growing sadness. "Callie…" Her voice quivered, making it clear to Callie exactly what was bothering her. "I—"

"Shh. Don't Zona. Please. Don't ruin this bubble that we're in right now." With the hand that wasn't stroking Arizona's arm, she brought it up to her chin and lifted her head to look into her sapphire orbs. "I just want to enjoy this with you, okay?" she paused, contemplating her next choice of words. "This was more than just sex to me, Arizona. I want you to know that…It's more than just sex to me."

"But Mark…"

"I don't want to talk about Mark right now. I just want to be here with you, talking with you—well actually not talking. What I want to do with you is _far_ from talking…"

Suddenly Callie was rolling them over so that she was on top of Arizona, smiling seductively down at her and running her hands all over the blonde's body. "Wait, what are you doing?" Arizona questioned as Callie began to kiss down her neck, making her way down her body.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Callie said between kisses, "You just gave me an incredible orgasm. So, I'm simply returning the favor."

"You don't have to do that, Calliope. I know you may not be very comfortable with it, I don't want you to feel like you have to just because I did."

Callie brought herself back up Arizona's body and kissed her strongly on the lips, sucking in her bottom lip and letting it go with a pop. "I love how considerate you're being, Zona. It makes me want to return the favor even more"

Before Callie could kiss her again, Arizona stopped her, fear and doubt creeping back into her thoughts. "But you've never done anything with a girl before…"

"I asked you to show me and you did, I think I can follow your lead." With a wink, Callie began to kiss her way down Arizona's body once again, causing Arizona to shut her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. _Please don't regret this in the morning, Calliope…oh god, I am in so much trouble…_

**A/N: Soooo I let them have some fun. :) Sorry to all the readers who didn't want Callie to cheat, but come on, it was bound to happen. Plus, it makes for a more scandalous plot ;)**

**Anyway, what do you guys think will happen next? Will they regret their drunken night in the morning, or will our girls embark on an affair? Reviews will be welcomed with open arms and dimpled smiles. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in getting this up. I've been dealing with quite a few things and I just couldn't find the time to finish this chapter. But to make up for it, I made this part much longer than usual. :) **

**Also, I probably rewrote this about a thousand times and I'm still not sure if I'm too pleased with the outcome. So I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to abc and Shonda Rhimes.**

Chapter 7

Early morning light was streaming in through the windows, causing a beam to shine straight at the blonde's face. Arizona opened her eyes slowly, giving herself time to adjust to the light pouring in from the window before her. Once her eyes completely opened, she squeezed them shut, a throbbing ache rushing to her head. The blonde quickly brought her hand up to rub circles over her temples to relieve some of the pain…_Fuck. I need an aspirin…_She rolled onto her back, her hands still massaging her head, and tried to swallow, her tongue thick and dry from dehydration. She felt slightly dizzy, the alcohol still having an effect on her senses…_Okay Arizona, get up and get some water. Yes, water will make you feel so much-_

Her thoughts were cut off as someone's arm twitched right next to her in the bed. Arizona froze; the events of the night before spilling into her mind…Calliope kissing her, touching her, undressing her slowly…_Oh my god…_

Arizona slowly turned her head to find the very naked Latina lost in slumber beside her. She looked so peaceful, her lips parted slightly, her hair falling softly around her face…_Oh my god…we had sex last night…I had sex with this miraculous woman and it was…magical…_Arizona let her hand make its way to Callie's cheek, brushing a strand of hair away. She wanted to savor this moment, before Calliope woke up and realized last night was a huge mistake. That she did not have any feelings for the blonde and that she never wanted to see her again…

Suddenly dread started to seep into her chest, the ugly feeling making its way into her entire body and she felt a dire need to get out before Calliope woke up. She didn't want to see the expression in her rich chocolate eyes when she realizes what she had done, when she looks at the blonde with regret…hatred.

Turning away from that dream of a woman, Arizona turned to get out of the bed, every movement slow and calculated so as not to wake the sleeping beauty. Once out of the bed she made her way around the room in search of her clothes. She stumbled over herself, her head still muddled by the thoughts and feelings ratting around in her mind, not to mention the hangover that was becoming more and more profound with the lack of water and food.

Pulling on the last bit of clothing, the blonde stopped just before the door to look back at Callie. She wanted nothing more than to be with her, for more than just one drunken night; to be able to crawl back into her arms, knowing everything would be okay because they were together…Arizona knew that things would never be the same between them now…they would never go back to the way things were and that thought gave her a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach…With one last longing glance towards the bed, Arizona pulled open the door and made her way out of the room.

XXX

The brunette slowly came to consciousness, shooting her hand out across the bed in search of a warm body to snuggle closer to.

Nothing.

Frowning, Callie opened her eyes and found that she was, in fact, alone in the bed. _Where is Arizona?_

Callie sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room. There were clothes everywhere and she was completely naked... Nope, she definitely didn't imagine last night. Sighing, the brunette slumped back against the head board, she was confused. _Maybe she regrets it…should I regret it too?_ Callie shook her head, she knew she should feel some sort of guilt, regret…_something_, but the reality of it was that she felt none of that. It almost scared her that she was so nonchalant about having sex with the blonde, she is still _married _after all…and straight…right? But the happy feelings about finally being intimate with Arizona overclouded the bad, and she wanted nothing more than to see her, to wake up in her arms and give her a kiss to show her that last night truly meant something to her…_But where the hell is she?_

Maybe Arizona didn't actually have feelings for her like she said she did. Maybe she just wanted to sleep with her and move on…_but it just felt so right, I know it meant something to her too…_Anger began to bubble up inside of the brunette, how could Arizona just leave after all that? After she _cheated_ on her husband with her? Promises were broken, lives could possibly be ruined and she has the audacity to just leave?

It suddenly hit her that maybe Arizona didn't want to leave, that maybe she felt like she had to. That she did in fact feel something for her, but felt guilty about Mark. About destroying a marriage…now the guilt was beginning to build inside of her. Partly for betraying Mark, but also for not realizing the effect it would have on Arizona.

Sighing, Callie ran a hand through her hair and looked towards the door. She could hear muffled voices coming from the kitchen now, voices that she knew belonged to Arizona and Teddy. She sighed again and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth. _I don't know what to do…_she knew she had to talk to Arizona, but how was she going to do that with Teddy around? Were they supposed to act like nothing ever happened? Is that what Arizona wanted all along?

Callie groaned loudly, frustrated with all of the unanswered questions the blonde had left her with. _We will talk. Once we get back into town, we will talk about what happened…_With one last sigh, Callie fought against her urge to stay in bed and got up to put on her clothes before making her way out of the room and towards the woman she had been dying to see since she woke up.

XXX

Callie padded down the hall towards the kitchen where she found a sickly looking Teddy, who was hunched over on a bar stool and nearly hugging her coffee, and a very abnormally peppy Arizona chopping up onions and talking much louder and high-pitched than what was appropriate around people who are hung-over. Once the two blondes noticed Callie's appearance, Teddy slightly perked up, thankful for the newly provided distraction for Arizona to annoy, and Arizona quickly shifted her gaze towards the breakfast she was attempting for the three of them.

_Okay…did Arizona really just avoid eye contact with me?_

"Callie, I am so glad you're up." Teddy got up from her stool and gave Callie a 'please save me from this horridly perky woman' expression and began walking towards the couch. "Arizona is butchering our breakfast and won't shut up! Please go salvage what's left of our food and work your magic. I'm going to go lie down before I puke all over her." With that, Teddy slumped herself down onto the couch and turned on the T.V, turning the volume up so as to drown out any more human interaction.

"She's not much of a morning person, come to find out." Arizona said, still not making direct eye-contact with Callie.

"Arizona-" Callie cleared her throat then lowered it to a whisper, "We need to talk."

The blonde turned around to add the onions into the frying pan. "I think Teddy had a lot of fun yesterday, don't you think? I wanted to make her a good breakfast, but I don't know how to cook and I'm pretty hung-over myself so everything I do makes me want to throw up or pass out. I'm not sure if you're supposed to put the onions or the eggs first in an omelet so I'll just put them both in at the same time—"

"Arizona, look at me." Callie had managed to round the counter and stand next to Arizona by the stove during her rant, willing the blonde to make some sort of eye contact with her. The Latina placed her hand on the wrist Arizona was using to stir the mess of eggs and onions—_and are those raw carrots? _Callie smiled inwardly; Arizona really was a horrible cook. The brunette gave Arizona's wrist a light squeeze and lowered her head just enough to be level with the slightly shorter woman. "You haven't looked at me once since I came out here…can you just, can you look at me?"

Arizona had tensed up as soon as Callie placed her hand upon her, even the spatula she was destroying eggs with had stilled and it seemed she was trying her hardest not to look Callie in the eye. This made Callie a thousand times more nervous than when she first woke up.

"Zona…" At the use of her nickname, Arizona snapped her head in Callie's direction and finally made eye contact. As soon as their eyes connected, it was as if the world fell apart around them. Their gaze was so intense that neither of them realized their friend had entered the kitchen once again to grab some more water.

"Ahem." Both women jumped out of their daze at the sound of Teddy clearing her throat to gain their attention, each of them looking away but still allowing their eyes to stray back to each other's faces. Callie realized she was still clinging to Arizona's wrist and dropped her hand to her side. For a split second, Callie thought she saw a hint of sadness in the blonde's eyes with the loss of contact, but it was quickly hidden behind the façade Arizona put on so well. "Did I miss something?" Teddy looked between them, obvious confusion written all over her face.

Arizona spoke up first, quickly returning to the breakfast she was preparing. "Oh don't be silly Teddy; Calliope was just trying to get me to step away from this egg massacre, right Calliope?"

Callie cleared her throat as well before nodding vigorously and looking at Teddy. "Uh yeah, I was just gonna throw it out and start fresh on some blueberry pancakes." She noticed Arizona stick her lip out into a pout at these words and let a small chuckle escape her lips. "I mean, your eggs will be wonderful I'm sure—"

"No you're right, I'm a horrible cook. I'll just throw these out and let you work your magic." Arizona grabbed the pan and tossed the runny concoction into the garbage. "Maybe I can make some sandwiches to pack for the ride back home?"

"You don't even like sandwiches." Callie watched in amusement as the blonde made the sandwich offer, not being able to hide the slight look of disgust on her face.

Arizona looked into Callie's brown orbs and allowed her dimpled smile to consume her features. She loved that Callie knew her so well. "I don't mind having sandwiches just this once."

Teddy had been watching the two women interact, realizing that neither of them really noticed she was there. Yes, clearly she was missing something. "Okay well I'm just gonna leave you guys to it then."

Neither woman seemed to have heard her; they seemed lost in each other's worlds. Teddy shrugged it off and turned around to go lay back down on the couch, trying not to read too much into it. _I am way too hung-over for this…_

The rest of the morning consisted of nothing but pointless small talk between the three women and stolen glances between Callie and Arizona. Breakfast was salvaged by Callie, who whipped up some pancakes and scrambled eggs which were consumed in silence. When it finally reached noon, the three women decided it was time to head out and they all piled into Callie's car, Arizona in the front and Teddy slumped over in the back. The ride was going to be an hour long and both Arizona and Callie were at a loss for how to act or what to say to each other with Teddy being there. So yet again, they remained silent, not wanting to speak up and let anything slip about their drunken night in front of their best friend.

When they finally made it into town, Callie pulled up to Teddy's house to drop her off first; Arizona's place would be next. They quickly piled out and helped the dirty blonde carry her bags inside before bidding her a last goodbye and then awkwardly got back into the car to make their way towards Arizona's house.

Once they were on the road again, Callie glanced towards the blonde next to her, longing to reach out and grab her hand. Wishing she could find the words to speak up and let her know that she didn't regret the night before, that the way they went about it may have been wrong, but she felt in her heart that it truly wasn't a mistake.

As if she could hear her thoughts, Arizona turned to look into the Latina's eyes and held her gaze for a few seconds before sighing and turning her head to stare out the window.

Neither woman knew what to say or do. This was all new territory for them and they weren't sure how the other one was feeling about it.

Minutes later, Callie pulled into Arizona's driveway and they both noticed how very empty it was…

Arizona stared down at her hands in her lap before finally glancing at Callie then turning to open the door.

"Let me help you with your bags." Callie said, opening her door as well and rounding the car to open the trunk.

"Oh. Okay." Arizona met the brunette at the back of the car, each woman grabbing a bag and hauling it over their shoulders.

They both made their way to the front door where Arizona unlocked it and stepped inside.

The house was completely quiet—no one seemed to be home.

"I guess everyone went to Tim's baseball game. I don't think anyone is home." Arizona dropped her keys on the table in the entryway, making her way down the hall towards her bedroom. "You can just leave that bag on the floor…thanks for driving me home."

"Arizona." Callie hadn't moved from her spot just inside the front door and was determined to make the blonde talk to her.

Arizona stopped halfway down the hall at Callie's soft plea. Her voice seemed to crack when she said her name, Callie's voice was thick with emotion and the rawness of it startled her.

The blonde slowly turned around until she was facing the heartbreakingly beautiful brunette. Once they made eye contact, Callie dropped Arizona's duffle bag and made her way towards the gorgeous blonde, stopping just in front of her.

"We need to talk, Zona."

"About what?"

"Don't act like that. Like nothing happened between us, like what happened last night didn't mean anything to you." Callie stepped closer to Arizona, bringing her hand up to lightly stroke the blonde's arm which was resting loosely at her side.

Arizona stared intently into Callie's deep brown eyes, wishing she could just sink into the inviting pools of chocolate she was quickly falling in love with. She had no idea what to do or say to this miraculous woman before her. She knew she should say something, but she just couldn't seem to find her voice to speak.

"Zona…please." Callie brought her hand up to Arizona's cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. "I know what we did was wrong…ethically. And I know that I'm married, but…do you regret what we did? Do you think what we did was a mistake?"

Arizona looked down at her feet. What was she supposed to say to this woman? Should she just lie and say that she did regret it? That they were wrong, that they should never do what they did last night ever again? That both of them deserve better than that? _But it felt so good, so right…_

"I think we need to spend some time apart."

Callie dropped her hand at Arizona's words. "Is that really what you want?"

The blonde continued to stare blankly at her feet, not daring to look into those captivating eyes. "I think it's for the best."

Callie slowly nodded, allowing the blonde's words to sink in. "Yeah, I guess you're right…we can't do this. It would be hurting Mark…and I have a family…" Callie slowly inched closer to Arizona, bringing her hand up once again to stroke the blondes arm.

Arizona gulped loudly, attempting not to react to Callie's touch. "Yeah…Mark…we can just pretend it never happened…"

Callie slowly moved her hand up Arizona's arm, making her way to her shoulder and finally her neck, where she lightly placed her hand behind it. "We can do that…pretend we never kissed…"slowly Callie leaned in, placing a feather light kiss to Arizona's lips, "pretend we never undressed each other…" she moved the hand that wasn't on Arizona's neck to the hem of her shirt and slowly began to lift it up and over her head, leaving Arizona topless. "Pretend we never…" the brunette began to shift her hand to the waistline of the blonde's pants, unbuttoning them and slipping her fingers inside, just below her panties, but not where they both desperately needed them to be.

With that, Arizona crashed her lips against Callie's and they began to back up into the blonde's room, slamming the door behind them.

So much for talking.

**A/N: Well, it's final; they are officially having an affair! What kind of drama will unload with this? Or do you think it will play out smoothly? Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I really appreciate all the readers who are sticking to this story. I have a hard time getting these chapters up as quickly as I'd like. I just started school again so it will be even harder, but I will do my best, I promise! **

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a filler. I think I might get started on some heavier drama in the next one…okay, on with the part! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

How can you stop a bad thing from happening, when it just feels so right? When the attraction to someone is so great, but the situation is undeniably wrong, how do you stop yourself from continuing? How do you manage the rides and waves of emotion taking over your life, controlling your every move, leading you towards a sinful bliss you just can't keep away from?

The fact of the matter is that you can't. No matter how hard you try, no matter how often you say you'll stop, the outcome will always be the same; you continue to do it. Because now you know what you can have, what you've been missing out on for so long. And it hurts to know that you're so close to the thing you want most, but yet it's still so far out of reach.

XXX

The two women held each other in a tangled embrace, their naked bodies forming to each other like play-dough molds to your hand. Legs entwined, arms linked, feet lightly brushing against each other. They fit together perfectly, and they know it. There's no denying the connection they share with each other, both physically and emotionally. The effect the two women have on one another was clear; it was obvious in the way their bodies would ignite from just a simple touch, or how they always seemed to know just what to say to make the other unravel and melt inside.

They were lying on Arizona's bed in comfortable silence after having had incredible sex for the second time. Arizona was beginning to wonder if Callie really had never been with a woman before. She just seemed to know exactly where and when to touch her with no fear or disgust. She had a way of hitting all the right spots on the blonde's body that usually took women months to find…_this is just too good to be true_…

"We're having an affair..." It was a whisper, barely audible, and Arizona wasn't sure if she was even supposed to hear Callie say it.

The blonde shifted her head so that she was facing the brunette, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, Arizona opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Callie spoke up again, no longer whispering. "We're having an affair, Arizona." She let out a sudden laugh that ended almost as quickly as it started, and it made the blonde jump next to her. "I'm a married woman…we could get caught. Mark would be heartbroken, my family would probably disown me…my kids would be ashamed…"

_And there it is…_

"Callie—" Arizona was cut short when the brunette suddenly faced her with a look that warned her not to interrupt.

"No, Zona. We are having an _affair_. Do you even realize all the consequences we could be facing if anything goes wrong? If one of us slips up?"

Arizona could feel herself tensing up and she braced herself—she knew what was coming. She knew their pretty pink bubble wouldn't last, that it was a miracle they even made it this far. She just didn't expect it to hurt this much when she finally did lose her…though Calliope wasn't even hers to lose to begin with…

"You know, I have a lot to lose here, Arizona." Callie paused and looked directly into the blonde's suddenly sad blue eyes before continuing, "There are so many things wrong with this situation. It's messed up, it's unethical…it's a major sin…" Callie brought her hand up to cup Arizona's cheek and brought her lips impossibly close to the blonde's, "but even with all of that hanging over my head, I can't help but ignore it all. Because when I'm with you…Arizona, when I'm with you it just feels so right."

Arizona smiled at the brunette's words of affection, but her smile faltered when her thoughts took over once again. Callie had told her before that this was more than just sex to her, but the blonde felt that she needed to believe otherwise to protect herself. Arizona was falling fast for Callie, and she knew that if she let it go too far, if her emotions and attachment became too strong, there would be some sort of heartbreak in the future because she felt that Callie could never feel the same. She would never leave Mark, especially not for her…

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie looked at the blonde with concern, she could see the changing emotions all over her face, but she wasn't sure what was causing it. "Talk to me, tell me what you're thinking."

Arizona looked into those mesmerizing eyes and willed herself to speak, to open up and just be honest will Callie about her fears with this whole thing…but she just couldn't find the words to explain it. The surge of emotion was becoming too great and she felt tears start to spill from her eyes.

Callie was quick to wipe the tears away and kissed her softly on the lips. The brunette looked into her eyes and leant in once again to kiss her cheek, her other cheek, her forehead, and then her lips again before parting and resting their foreheads together.

It was a simple act, but the sincerity and loving sense of the action comforted Arizona. It made her feel like maybe she wasn't alone in this, that maybe Callie truly felt the same way too…

"Zona, you can tell me anything. You're not going to scare me away." Callie leant back so she could get a full view of her face before continuing with a smile, "In fact, it would be kind of hard for you to get rid of me if you wanted to."

Arizona matched Callie's smile before breaking eye contact. _Just tell her how you feel…what's the worst that could happen?_ Arizona looked back at Callie and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I just don't want to get hurt."

"By me? Zona, I would never hurt you—"

"You're married, Calliope. You're married and I'm not. There is nothing stopping me from wanting to be with you, from actually _being_ with you…and you…you have everything."

Callie turned her head slightly to peer out the window behind Arizona. "Oh."

"You know, I could easily see myself getting attached to you. Falling for you and believing that you feel the same for me. Believing that you would leave him and that everything would be okay because we would end up together. That we would be happy…but I can't let myself think like that. I cannot allow myself to be put in a situation where I am the one who loses out in the end…you have so much to lose if we get caught, sure, but if that never happens you have everything to gain here. You still have your husband and family, you get your exciting affair to spice things up in your life for a while until you get enough of it, and in the end you turn out fine. But what about me? What happens to me in the end when I've fallen for you and I'm crushed because you don't feel the same way, when you don't leave your husband and you just want to forget I even exist?" Arizona's tears were really spilling now and she hated that she was being so vulnerable. She sounded pathetic in her opinion, but she needed to say it. For once, she needed to put herself first.

Still looking past Arizona and out the window, Callie sighed and shook her head. "You're right…in the end you would be the one left heartbroken and empty-handed because you have nothing holding you back from feeling so strongly about me. You could easily fall for me and not have to worry about hurting anyone in the process while I do have that to worry about. You are completely right," Callie turned her head to look back at the crying woman in front of her, "but you are also completely wrong. You are not just some exciting affair to me because I'm bored. You are so much more than that. I could easily see myself falling for you too and knowing that everything would be okay in the end because we would be together." The brunette wiped away more tears from Arizona's eyes before continuing. "Mark and I…we haven't been that happily married couple for a long time now. I've always told myself that I wouldn't leave him though. That I couldn't do that to him or my kids, that there really was no reason to do so and it would be pointless. That I could find a way to make it work if I just tried harder to be happy with him again…but then you came along. You came along and I realized that I could never be happy with him again…because who makes me happy now, is you."

Arizona's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Arizona, you make me realize that I could have more in life than what I have. That I deserve more."

"But you wouldn't do that to your kids Calliope…"

"I love my kids. I would never leave them and I would do anything to make them happy. But if they start to see that Mommy and Daddy aren't happy, especially together, then that could affect their happiness too. I want them to grow up knowing what true love looks like. Not constant arguments and lack of intimacy in a marriage that only kind of works. I would hate for them to grow up thinking that their parents are miserable because we felt like we needed to stay together for them."

"So what are you saying?" Arizona was still confused, she wasn't sure what to expect or how to feel about everything now. This was still an affair, she was still possibly breaking up a marriage, and she could still get hurt in the end.

"Look, my marriage has been over for a long time now. You have done nothing to destroy it. All you have done is helped me realize that I do deserve more…I plan on divorcing Mark whether I have you in the end or not…I'm not going to put that burden on you Zona. I realize how much it would be to ask you to be with someone who is fresh out of a marriage and has two kids."

Arizona let out a small laugh, "Not to mention the newfound realization that you like girls."

Callie returned the laugh, "Yes that too."

Both women fell silent, lost in their own thoughts, mulling over everything that was just said.

"So…what should we do?" Arizona whispered, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, what we _should_ do is stop this until I am separated from my husband…"

"Right…" Arizona moved to sit up, but was stopped when Callie reached for her arm to pull her back down next to her.

"But I honestly don't want to stop, Zona. I love being around you, kissing you, feeling you next to me…but I understand if you don't want to do this anymore. It is still an affair after all."

Arizona let her eyes travel down the length of Callie's body underneath the thin sheet of her bed. She couldn't imagine having the privilege of worshipping that body and then just giving it up…and she won't be married for that much longer…right? The blonde let her hand follow the path her eyes just travelled and let it rest on Callie's hip, the swell of her ass just beneath her fingertips. She leant in to place a kiss on the Latina's shoulder and then turned to bring her lips to her neck where she began dropping butterfly kisses up towards her cheek and finally landing on her lips. She would never get over how sweet Callie tasted, and the way she felt on her lips was spectacular. _No, there is no way I am putting a stop to this now._ "As long as you promise not to hurt me in the end Calliope, I don't want to stop."

Callie let out a breath of relief, "I will never let that happen. Like I said, I plan on leaving Mark whether you are in the picture or not…I just hope you are with me in the end…"

Arizona leant in for another sweet kiss and smiled against Callie's lips. She was still a little hesitant about letting herself get into this situation with her because she really wasn't sure if she could handle getting her heart broken by this woman, but after hearing those words coming from Callie's perfect lips, after seeing the look in her eyes when she said it, Arizona knew there was hope. And she knew that she could trust Callie, because above all things, she was still her best friend and Arizona truly believed she never wanted to hurt her.

A buzzing coming from Callie's jeans on the floor caused them both to jump and quickly pull away from each other. Realizing that it was Callie's phone that was ringing, the Latina got out of the bed and bent over to dig through her pocket, giving Arizona the perfect view of her ass.

Turning around with an apologetic look on her face, Callie bit her lip and contemplated answering the phone.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mark…he just has wonderful timing, doesn't he?" looking back down at her phone, Callie hesitated once more before finally hitting the ignore button and placed the phone on the nightstand so she could begin putting her clothes back on. "I should probably head out."

Arizona stuck her lip out in a teasing pout, "I guess you should…You don't want him thinking we crashed or anything." The blonde looked down at the sheets and started to twirl the fabric between her fingers, trying hard not to seem too disappointed that Callie had to leave. Before she could say anything else, she felt Callie climb back onto the bed and looked up to see that she was leaning on all fours waiting for another kiss. After giving Callie a long, drawn out kiss, the brunette leaned back and sighed, clearly not wanting to leave her as much as she didn't want her to leave.

"So Teds and I were talking about having another movie night. But this time we were thinking of having it at my house…I could find babysitters for the kids and we could maybe invite Addison? The only thing is that Mark will be there…but would you still want to come? It could be fun to all hang out together."

Arizona hesitated before putting on a smile and nodding, "Of course I'll still come, Calliope. I don't need to jump your bones every time I see you, we can be civil adults…It will be nice to all hang out, have a few drinks, watch a few movies."

Callie beamed at the blonde and leant in for one last quick kiss, letting go of her bottom lip with a pop. "Great, I'm glad you're down to come." Getting of the bed, the Latina made her way to the door before stopping and turning around to face Arizona once more. "Oh, and make sure you wear those yoga pants with the blue top." With a wink and a quick turn of her body, Callie finally opened the door and walked out, leaving Arizona naked and alone in her bed.

Arizona closed her mouth—she hadn't realized her jaw had dropped at Callie's comment—and fell back onto the bed with her hands covering her face.

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_

**A/N: Soooo movie night…good or bad idea to have an intoxicated Calzona around Mark and all their friends? Hmm I wonder if I should have some things revealed or just let the night go smoothly…what do you guys think? **

**Oh look, there's the review box… ;) I hope you liked it!**


End file.
